ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance of Primordial Entities
The A.P.E, '''or '''The Alliance of Primordial Entities, is an organization formed by a group of 5 primordial organisms in order to preserve and protect primordial entities and beings and their backgrounds and what they've created. They have about 750,000 members. Overview Founding The Alliance was founded 750 years after the beginning of time, by multiple entities who are unknown now. Any entities who know of who founded the organization have either died of old age or refuse to answer at all. This was the very reason the organization still exists, to ensure such info never becomes forgotten again. Relations with the world The organization in itself never has had a clear or prolonging enemy. The organization tends to get along well with the world and the universe as what they preserve is beneficial as what they keep alive is full of wisdom and answers. Well known members Poop Babey Trump Poop Babey Trump is a stupid racist bigot who was kicked out 2 hours after the formation of the organzation. Wayne the seagull Wayne the seagull is the stupid bitch seagull who always eats and shits on my sandwich whenever I go to the beach. Santa Claus Santa Claus is a primordial being who is like really really cool. He bought me the PSVR for Christmas and I love him for it. Tescos Guy The Tescos Guy is a violent, hungry primordial being who is commonly seen walking into Tescos across the world, most commonly in The UK, however. He never shuts the fuck up about what he finds in Tescos and aggressively defends his catch of sausage rolls and whatever. He once died trying to defend against an alien race of sentient Tacos, before getting tricked into detonating a taco shaped bomb which killed him and everyone in his local Tescos. He was stuck in hell for a year, sharing room with Infamous poopy diaper-head child fucker "Stan Lee" before being deemed "too violent" by satan and getting resurrected back into the mortal plane he came from John Diss John Diss was one of the 5 Primordial Groxes, and the only Grox to participate in The A.P.E.. He is known for being the first recorded case of the Jaundice disease ever, as he ate a unhealthy and disproportionate amount of french fries and pretzels every day. He is likely going to die of his disease soon. Sunder Sunder is an insane, twisted, sick, deranged wheelchair bound democrat. He is thought to have murdered 14 people in 1564. I dont like him he scares me Heath Cockburn the Hedgehog Heath Cockburn the Hedgehog was a fat, hairy, blue idiot who was a vital member who conserved thousands of Primordial artifacts and scriptures until he converted to Sunni Islam, where he betrayed the Alliance and killed a few members in a suicide bombing and destroying hundreds of old artifacts. Lyndon B. Johnson Lyndon B. Johnson was the 36th president of the United States who pushed the Vietnam war so he could spend war effort money on hot cheetos and J. Cole records. In the 2nd grade he pooped himself. He will never have sex because of this. Tourettes Guy The Tourettes Guy is an extremely angry individual who gets mad over frustrating and angering things. He has been beaten, pooped on, pissed on, raped, prostate examed and watches Transformers animated. He is known for his funny catchphrase: "JESUS CRAP!!!" Funy Zebra Funy Zebra is very funny. You should see is standup shows. He is considered one of the funniest members in the alliance. Muscle Cheese Muscle cheese is an extremely buff, annoying, dangerous primordial entity who is among the most controversial members of the A.P.E. He was a former NFL superstar for the Dallas Cowboys and New York Jets until he was suspended for literally ripping a fan in the stands in half on camera. He is very danger ous. =